Neue Alte Liebe
by Mary Black
Summary: Harry sieht Ginny nach einem halben Jahr wieder, doch sie liebt ihn nicht mehr. Wie soll es weiter gehen. (Ich bin absolut inkompetent bei Inhaltsangaben)
1. Default Chapter

Neue Alte Liebe

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und auch keine(r) der Personen oder Handlungsort. Die gehören nämlich alle Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. (Armer JKR! Ich würde meine Figuren nicht an WB verkaufen!) 

Die Autorin (Ich) will mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld verdienen und hat auch nichts mit irgendwelchen öffentlichen Seiten von Harry Potter zu tun. 

Sonstige Anmerkungen: Die Alterbeschränkung ist PG (würd ich mal so tippen), da keine psychische oder physische Gewalt oder Sex in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Und schlimme Ausdrücke auch nicht. *ggg* 

Nervös öffnete Harry den Brief den Hedwig ihm gerade gebracht hatte. Der Handschrift nach zu urteilen, war er von Mrs. Weasley. 

__

Lieber Harry 

__

Hast du Lust vorbei zu kommen? Ginny ist nach hause gekommen und wir wollen groß feiern. Ich denke mir, dass sich Ginny sehr freuen würde, wenn du auch kommst! 

__

Molly

Ob er Lust hatte? Natürlich hatte er Lust! Endlich würde er seine Ginny wieder sehen. Ein halbes Jahr war sie weg geblieben. Wie hatte er sich in dieser Zeit nach ihr gesehnt. Und jetzt war sie wieder da. Ob sie sich verändert hatte? Na klar! Ein halbes Jahr verändert einen Menschen. Schnell suchte Harry das Geschenk für Ginny, was er schon vor einem Monat gekauft hatte und ging zu seinem Kamin. Er griff in die blaue Porzellanvase und holte etwas Flohpulver aus ihr heraus. Das Feuer flackerte grünlich, als er es ins Feuer warf. Harry stellte sich in den Kamin. 

"Fuchsbau!" sagte er laut. Alles um ihn herum begann zu verschwimmen. Harry wurde in einen Strudel aus Farben gerissen. Er schloss die Augen. Ihm wurde schlecht, doch beruhigte sich sein Magen wieder. Es war vorbei. Harry öffnete die Augen. Vor sich sah er eine gemütlich eingerichtete Küche. Im Hintergrund bemerkte er, dass die ganze Familie Weasley die Küche festlich schmückte. Ron winkte Harry zu und reichte seinem Bruder Bill eine bunte Girlande. Eine kleine pummelige Frau stürmte auf Harry zu. 

"Harry!", Molly Weasley umarmte ihn stürmisch, "Schön das du gekommen bist!"

"Ja, danke für die Einladung!" Harry lächelte schüchtern. 

"Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dich freust Ginny wieder zu sehen. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ginny genauso fühlt.", Molly zwinkerte ihm zu, "Sie ist im Wohnzimmer." 

Die ganze Familie grinste Harry zu, als er die Küche verließ, um Ginny zu sehen. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte, als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete und hinein trat. Auf dem Sofa saß eine junge Frau mit flammend-rotem Haar, das in ihr hübsches Gesicht fiel. 

"Ginny!" Harry schritt auf sie zu. Die Frau schaute auf. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn und Trauer spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. Sie erinnerte Harry stark an Sirius als er ihn zum ersten Mal seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban gesehen hatte. Auch seine Augen waren so leblos gewesen und leer. Genauso sah Ginny jetzt aus. 

"Ginny, bin ich froh dich wieder zu sehen!" Harry setzte sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Doch sie stieß ihn zurück und fing an zu schluchzten. 

"Es tut mir leid, Harry! Es tut mir so leid!" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als sie sprach. 

"Ginny, ich versteh nicht! Was ist denn?" Er blickte sie fragend an. Die rothaarige Frau stand auf. "Lass uns irgendwo sprechen, wo uns keiner hören kann, ja?" 

"Klar!" Verwirrt folgte Harry ihr in den Garten. 

Hier draußen war es sehr schön. Die Sonne war schon fast unter gegangen und ihr Licht tauchte den Garten der Weasleys in ein Goldgelb. Ginny starrte in die Ferne. "Harry, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen!" wieder begann sie zu schluchzten. 

"Ginny!", Harry packte sie an den Schultern und schaute sie durch dringend an, "Egal was ist, ich werde dir verzeihen. Das wichtigste ist doch, dass wir wieder zusammen sind!" Er legte seine Hände in ihren Nacken. 

"Nein, Harry!", Sie wand sich ab, "Du verstehst mich nicht! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr!" Es war raus. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Harry stand da, wie erstarrt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ginny liebte ihn nicht mehr? 

"Warum?", Fragte er flüsternd, "Etwas ein anderer Mann?" 

Ginny schluckte schwer. "Ich habe mich verliebt während meines Auftrages für das Ministerium verliebt, aber unsere Liebe hatte keine Chance. Aber ich will dir nichts vorspielen. Und deswegen habe ich es dir gesagt!" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte jetzt heftiger und ihr Schluchzten war markerschütternd. 

"Na dann!", Harry straffte seine Schultern. Das hatte ihn tief getroffen, aber wenigstens hatte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. "Lass uns wieder herein gehen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Haus der Weasleys. 

Der große Holztisch war schon gedeckt, als Ginny und Harry die Küche betraten. Die Weasleys grinsten sich zu oder zwinkerten unauffällig. Molly hatte es geregelt, dass die beiden "Verliebten" nebeneinander sitzen sollten. Jeder glaubte sie wären im siebten Himmel, doch kam sich Harry neben Ginny fehl am Platze vor. Sie war auf einmal so fremd. Schweigend waren sie überein gekommen noch nichts von ihrer Trennung zu erzählen. Ginny hatte gesagt, sie müsste erst ein paar Tage verstreichen lassen, bevor sie es offiziell sagten. 

Mrs Weasley blickte zur Küchenuhr und schaute ihren Mann an, dieser nickte ihr zu.

"Harry war noch eine Überraschung für dich!" Ihre Augen strahlten freudig und sie bemerkte nicht, wie deprimiert er eigentlich war. Harry wollte keine Überraschung. Er wollte Ginny für sich ganz alleine. Wenn er diesem anderen Mann begegnen würde, der ihm Ginny, seine Ginny weggenommen hatte, dann… 

"Eine Überraschung? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt!" Er wollte nicht unhöfliche sein und spielte deshalb Interesse vor. 

"Glaub mir, du wirst dich freuen." Molly grinste jetzt ziemlich breit. Harry war zu einem leichten Lächeln im Stande. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mann mit etwas längeren schwarzen Haaren und einem leichten Drei-Tage-Bart trat ein. Seine Kleidung war sauber und seine Augen hatten etwas von dem natürlichen Glanz zurück bekommen. 

"Sirius!" Harry sprang auf und ging auf seinen Paten zu. Er hatte ihn seit vier Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Für Harry war es eine schlimme Zeit gewesen weder Ginny noch Sirius zu haben und Ginny war noch zwei Monate länger weg geblieben. Harry umarmte Sirius und grinste ihn an. Ginny erschrak fürchterlich und schrei kurz auf. 

"Oh!", Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, "Ginny, du musst wissen, Sirius ist unschuldig. Wir haben es in der Zeit erfahren wo du weg warst. Es ist alles in Ordnung! Entschuldigung Liebes, wir hätten es dir vorher sagen sollen. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Harry werden!" 

Doch Ginny starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann wie gebannt an. Als Sirius das junge Mädchen entdeckte, riss er die Augen auf. Ginny stürmte aus dem Raum. 

Harry schaute ihr nur verwirrt nach.

__

Jetzt wollt ihr wissen, was Ginny hat und in wen sie sich verliebt hat. Ohh Spannung, *trommelwirbel*! Da kommt ihr nicht drauf. 

__

Und bitte reviewt! Ich liebe Kritik! Ich bin allem positiv gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Egal ob Lob, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge, Haßbriefe oder einfach nur Kommentare, ich nehme alles!

__

Mary Black 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Autorin will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld machen oder irgendwelche Copyrights verletzten. 

Sirius hatte kurz nach dem Essen die Weasleys verlassen. Er hatte gesagt, er wollte mit Ginny reden und versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, wenn er persönlich mit ihr reden würde. 

Nervös stieg er die Treppen hoch. Auf der ersten Etage angekommen, sah er ein Zimmer von dem er glaubte, das es ihres war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Auf dem Bett saß Ginny das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sirius hörte ihr Schluchzen. Er hockte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mit ihren großen Rehaugen starrte sie ihn an. Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab. 

"Ginny Newster ist also Ginny Weasley!?" Flüsterte er. Sie nickte traurig. "Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.", Ihre Stimme war mit Tränen getränkt, "Es war falsch, Sirius!" 

Ginny öffnete die Augen. Sie lag auf dem Boden eines Flures. Hogwarts hatte sich nicht verändert in den letzten Jahren. 23 Sommer war sie in die Vergangenheit gereist, um einen Auftrag für das Ministerium auszuführen. Neben ihr lagen ihre Bücher und ihre Tasche war an der einen Seite aufgerissen. 

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragte plötzlich jemand und eine streckte sich ihr entgegen. Dankbar ergriff Ginny sie und wurde hoch gezogen. Als erstes Blickte sie in zwei schokoladenbraune Augen. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Vor ihr stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren von circa 18 Jahren, der sie fragend aber freundlich angrinste. "Hi! Wer bist du? Ich habe dich noch nie hier an Hogwarts gesehen." 

"Ich bin ja auch gerade erst angekommen" antwortete Ginny schüchtern " und direkt gestolpert!" Irgendwie war ihr dieser Junge sympathisch. 

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie du heißt." Grinste er herausfordernd. 

"Ginny Wea… Ginny Newster!" Sagte sie schnell und wurde leicht rot "Und du?" 

"Ich heiße Sirius, Sirius Black! Haus Gryffindor!" Er lächelte verschmitzt. Ginny zuckte zusammen. Du weißt was er getan hat! Nein, was er tun wird! Noch ist er unschuldig. Dieser Junge würde einmal der gefährlichste Anhänger Voldemorts werden. 

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" Sirius sammelte die Bücher vom Boden auf stopfte sie in Ginnys Tasche, die er schnell mit einem "Reparo!" reparierte 

"Gleichfalls!" Warum wurde sie jetzt rot? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ginny! Er ist gefährlich.

"Ach, ich bin ja auch unhöflich!", Sirius schlug sich mit der Handfläche vor die Stirn, "Ich sollte dich wohl mal zu Dumbledore bringen. Er ist unser Schulleiter!" Erklärte er. Ginny nickte nur. 

Sirius ging den Flur entlang, ihre Tasche tragend. Ginny folgte ihm. 

"Warum kommst du eigentlich erst jetzt nach Hogwarts?" Fragte er neugierig. 

"Darüber möchte ich nicht reden!" Flüsterte Ginny. Sirius zog eine Braue hoch. Das junge Mädchen musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Er sah so wirklich süß aus. 

"Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann ist das okay! Ich verzeihe dir!" Er grinste verspielt. 

"Wie großzügig!" Antwortete Ginny sarkastisch. 

"Hier ist Dumbledores Büro!" Sirius machte eine Handbewegung zu dem Wasserspeier hin. "Aber ich weiß das Passwort nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Wasserspeier und ein etwas jüngerer Professor Dumbledore kam die Treppe hinunter. 

"Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. 

"Ich möchte zu Professor Dumbledore!" Sagte Ginny leise. Der Schulleiter schaute überrascht. "Das bin ich! Dann komm doch mit hoch!" 

Ginny folgte dem Professor und sie ließen einen irritierten Sirius zurück. 

"Nun Miss…" 

"Newster, Sir, Ginny Newster."

"Gut, Miss Newster, dann erzählen sie mir doch mal, warum sie jetzt erst nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Sagen sie mir die komplette Wahrheit und lassen sie nichts aus!" Dumbledore lächelte sie an. 

"Okay!", Sie atmete tief durch, "Ich bin aus der Zukunft!" 

Sie erzählte ihm wer sie wirklich war und das sie Informationen für das Zauberministerium suchen muss. Dumbledore sagte ihr, es sei okay wenn sie für diese Zeit als Schülerin von Hogwarts leben würde. Dann musste sie den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten.

Als Ginny mit Dumbledore wieder die Treppe hinunter ging, stand Sirius immer noch unten vor dem Wasserspeier. 

"Und? In welches Haus bist du gekommen?" Fragte er so, als würde es ihn gar nicht interessieren. Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ravenclaw!" nuschelte sie. 

"Was?" Sirius schaute sie entsetzt an. 

"Kleiner Scherz am Rande!", Ginny lachte, "Ich bin in Gryffindor!" 

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus, dann fuchtelte er mit seinem Zeigefinger vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Mach so etwas nie wieder! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken?" 

"Mr. Black", Dumbledore schaute ihn so an, als könnte er ihn durchleuchten, "Ich vertrauen ihnen Miss Newster an. Bringen sie die junge Dame (Ginny wurde rot) bitte zum Gryffindorturm und machen sie sie mit den örtlichen Begebenheiten bekannt."

Sirius konnte gerade noch nicken, da war der Schulleiter schon wieder verschwunden. 

"Na dann lass und mal gehen!" Sagte er und ging den Gang hinunter. Ginny folgte ihm. 

"Und du kommst jetzt in unsere Klasse! Find ich gut!" Bei Sirius Aussage wurde sie verlegen. In Gedanken ermahnte sie sich, nur an ihren Auftrag zu denken. Schließlich war sie hier nicht zum Vergnügen.

Ginny lebte sich in Hogwarts schnell ein. Es verwirrte sie nur, dass James Harry so ähnlich sah oder sah Harry James ähnlich? Mit Lily hatte sie sich direkt angefreundet. Diese war zwar manchmal eifersüchtig, wenn Ginny sehnsüchtig auf James starrte, da er sie so an Harry, ihren Harry erinnerte, aber sonst waren die beiden die besten Freundinnen geworden. Auch wurde ihr klar, dass Sirius niemals die Potters verraten würde. Dazu standen sich James und Sirius zu nah. Sie waren wie Brüder. Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius seinen besten Freund verraten würde. Nein, er hatte es und würde es nicht tun. Es musste jemand anderes gewesen sein. 

Am liebsten hätte Ginny den Rest ihres Leben hier verbracht. Sie liebte es, wenn Sirius, James und Remus die Slytherins ärgerten und Prof. McGonagall damit zur Weißglut trieben. Die Marauderer hatten den Rekord an Regelbrechen dieses Jahr wieder im Visier und die Chance war sehr gut für sie. 

Oft ging Ginny zu Dumbledore und redete stundenlang mit ihm. Natürlich wollten die Marauderer immer wissen was sie dort so lange machte. Doch Ginny hüllte sich in Schweigen. Die Zeit verging schnell, zu schnell nach ihrer Auffassung. Jetzt war sie schon fast sechs Monate in Hogwarts. 

"Was haben wir gleich?" Fragte Sirius am Mittagstisch.

"Kräuterkunde!", Antwortete Lily tadelnd, "Langsam solltest du es aber wissen!" 

"Ach Lily, Darling, dafür habe ich doch dich!" Er grinste zu ihr herüber.

"Hey!", James starrte Sirius drohend an, "Das ist immer noch meine Freundin!" 

"Ist schon gut!" Beschwichtigend hob Sirius die Hände. James fand das gar nicht so lustig. Wenn es um Lily ging, war alles für ihn bitterer Ernst. Und das war für Sirius wie ein gefundenes Fressen.

"Sag zu Ginny doch Darling!" Antwortete James patzig. Daraufhin wurde Sirius knallrot und auch Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe tendierte stark in diese Richtung.

Lily flüsterte James kichernd etwas ins Ohr. Dieser nickte nur lächelnd. Remus grinste Sirius an, während dieser nur etwas von ‚lasst mich doch in Ruhe' murmelte. 

Kräuterkunde verlief ohne wichtige Ereignisse genau wie das Abendessen. 

Genervt saßen sie an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Auch diese Erfahrung war für Ginny am Anfang verwirrend gewesen. Obwohl sie viel jünger war, als Lily und die anderen wiederholte sie den Unterrichtsstoff gerade und wusste auch schon die Lösungen. 

"Was zum Donnerwetter soll diese blöde Aufgabenstellung? Obwohl ein Loxon und ein Teron verwand sind, lässt sich ein Teron nicht in ein Loxon verwandeln. Erklären sie! Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Wütend schmiss Sirius seine Pergamentblatt in die Ecke und stieß dabei sein Tintenfass um. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem ganzen Tisch und der Rest der Marauderer nahmen hastig ihre Sachen von Tisch. 

"Sirius, du Idiot!", Schimpfte Lily, "Schau dir doch mal diese Sauerei an!" und zeigte auf den Tisch, der mittlerweile eine schöne Schwarzfärbung hatte. 

"Zauber es doch einfach weg!" Grollte er, schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. 

"Was hat er?" Fragte Ginny mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. James zuckte mit den Schultern. Remus rannte Sirius hinterher.

So, dass war das zweite Kapitel. Nach meinen wohlverdienten Ferien habe ich es dann doch noch geschafft. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich euch jetzt völlig verwirrt habe. 

Ach ja und Kritik und ähnliches sind immer willkommen. Also seit so freundlich und schickt mir ein Review. 


End file.
